Stages (Fanmade)/Mask no Oni
Made by Mask no Oni Advent Children Final Fantasy VII - Midgar Ruins - Grave of Shinra Omega: Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII - Banora Ruins, Light of Doom - Rise of the Monster Omega: Live-A-Live - Near Future Chapter - Grand All Out War of Inko Odio Daibutsu Tera The skies of a small city on the eastern seaboard of Honshu, Japan. A battle on the rooftops of skyscrapers, the flying military fortress Doryu, and its location extremely close to the Buddhist Temple dedicated to Daibutsu Inko Odio. Time is frozen in the area, with all things static and set in place akin to a diarama. The buildings themselves however crumble upon Wall Rush, that eventually leaves the fortress as the last place to fight upon. Omega: Time is in motion in Omega, with Buriki Daioh duking it out with the Inko Odio Statue and the Doryu fortress. Extrenuous missiles, explosions, and the hand to hand battles of Buriki and Inko destroy buildings and cause destructive obstacles in the battlefield, decreasing Brave to whomever gets truly caught up in the carnage. All buildings, and even the Doryu fortress will eventually collapse in time, leaving only the giants locked in a fearsome clash and even at times still exchanging blows as the last suitable place for a proper battle. Live-A-Live - Finale Chapter - The Forbidden Land Omega: Brave Fencer Musashi - Thirstquencher Empire HQ Soda Fountain - Aerial Garden War Omega: Samurai Legend Musashi - Gandrake Enterprises HQ Rampart Isle- Executive's Grand Hall Omega: Vagrant Story - Undercity - The Crumbling Market A dark and decrepit necropolis, set in the haunted ruins of Lea Monde. The area once a large merchant's courtyard amongst the dark corridors of the Undercity, a great river divides the former marketplace since the catastrophe years ago. With only crumbling platforms and cloudstone to make passage across the tumultuous rapids below, the sounds of lively business and cheerful exchange have now been replaced with the din and roars of battle. Omega: Invisible Trap panels are set and shift about the arena, even onto the shaky columns; cloudstone platforms are exempt and will have a chance of boasting Brave or HP increasing traps. Traps include: *Eruption: Launches the victim into the air with an explosion, taking away both Brave and HP in random amounts. *Inferno: Sets victim on fire, reducing HP and Brave over increments in time. *Freeze: Chills victim, disallowing them to receive EX Force or cores and reduces Brave over time. *Terra Thrust: Blasts victim with a shot of crystals, stealing away EX Gauge and HP. *Gust: Blasts victim with razor sharp winds, stealing Brave and EX Gauge. *Purification: Unleashes a scathing holy mist. Greatly reduces Brave, HP, and EX Force if one is a Warrior of Chaos. Warriors of Cosmos are immune. *Diabolos: Unleashes unholy horrors of hell. Greatly reduces Brave, HP, and EX Force if one is a Warrior of Cosmos. Warriors of Chaos are immune. *Venin: Poisons, Reduces HP over time. *Paralyse: Paralysis, Traps victim and renders them immobile. *Fleau: Curse, Decreases all base stats for a period of time. *Guerir: Heals, Restores a random amount of HP and Brave and removes all negative effects. *Vie: Regeneration, Grants a Regen to HP and Brave. *Trap Reset: Randomizes all traps on the field to appear elsewhere, including Trap Reset upon use. Vagrant Story - Grand Cathedral - The Atrium Omega: Hokuto no Ken - Hokuto Shinken Ryu Temple Ruins - The Battle of the Heirs A still standing temple amongst the desert ruins of a city. Filled with statues and intricate monoliths dedicated to the legacy of the deadly martial art Hokuto Shinken, its glory remains unscathed, even after the advent of nuclear war. Omega: When two characters enter EX Mode, an intense field and surge of energy will rise from the ground, changing the landscape immediately. *Energy raises and levitates the main arena and several platforms *Creates momentary and moving energy waves in certain areas, that add Wall Rush damage if they are passed into; they also gravitate and stabilize EX Force, preventing the creation of EX Cores until both characters fade out of EX Mode **Creates a large energy wave around the main arena *Increases jump reach and height *Brave gradually increases when the energy field is in effect, in a set sum rate than akin to Planet's Core Megaman X5 - Eurasia Ground Zero - Zero Virus Heart Matrix Omega: Instant Break traps activate, unveiling spiked floors and moving laser beam columns requiring maneuvering to pass around and dodge. Okami - The Ark of Yamato - Depths of Kegare Omega: Category:Dissidia Mechanics